1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a needle meter, which indicates a magnitude of the measured amount by a rotation angle of the needle, and relates to a manufacturing method for manufacturing the same. For example, the present invention is applicable for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, a conventional needle meter is provided with a dial panel around a display unit, and with a movement for rotating a needle at a rear face side of the display unit. Also, the conventional needle meter is provided with a needle that turns around the display unit and the dial panel to extend over the dial panel from an outer peripheral side of the dial panel (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-106585 bulletin).
In this case, a central part of the needle meter (i.e., an area, which does not contribute to a display function of the meter) may be effectively utilized.
In the above-mentioned conventional needle meter, the needle is formed into a generally U-shape. For example, the U-shape of the needle includes longitudinal parts and a transverse part connecting the longitudinal parts at the ends thereof. One of the longitudinal parts of the U-shape of the needle serves as a pointer for directly indicating dial panel, and the other one of the longitudinal parts and the transverse part of the U-shape serve as a connecting member that connects a shaft of the movement and the pointer. In other words, the needle of the conventional needle meter includes the pointer and the connecting member, which are fixed to each other.
Because of this, it is difficult to sufficiently maintain the form accuracy of the needle, that is, accuracy of a physical relationship between the pointer and the connecting member. Also, there is disadvantage that an outward appearance of the fixed portion between the pointer and the connecting member deteriorates.